the sound of settling
by awfffsome
Summary: Harry começou a falar, e, por mais determinada que estivesse, Ginny sentiu um desagradável nó se formar em sua garganta.


Obrigada pela betagem, Moon, e desculpa por ter errado pouco e te deixado triste com isso |:

* * *

**THE SOUND OF SETTLING**

Ela sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria acontecer e não poderia culpá-lo. Harry estava apenas sendo Harry, afinal. Mas mesmo esperando por isso, quando seus olhos se encontraram e Ginny pôde ler aquela determinação sofrida contida nas íris esverdeadas, seu coração pareceu apertar. Não pediria que ele ficasse, não exigiria uma explicação sobre o que ele iria fazer e tampouco diria odiá-lo; sequer sentiria raiva, e tinha certeza que ele sabia de tudo isso. Também não iria chorar – não ali, não na frente dele.

Harry começou a falar, e, por mais determinada que estivesse, Ginny sentiu um desagradável nó se formar em sua garganta. Sorriu o que devia ser o sorriso mais falso que já vestira, quando na verdade queria deixar que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto.

- É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é? – falou devagar, satisfeita em notar que sua voz estava firme.

Sabia que ele só queria ajudar, tornar mais fácil que ela aceitasse, e por isso tentava explicar seus motivos. Mas Ginny já os conhecia de cor e salteado. Eles estavam estampados naquela nobreza covarde da casa que supostamente deveria representar a coragem. Harry _era_ todos os motivos e ela não poderia culpá-lo por ser e agir como o garoto que ela amava.

Mas Ginny queria se arriscar. Queria ajudar, lutar e fazer a diferença, não ficar apenas sentada vendo a guerra destruir e levar todos a quem amava.

À percepção de tudo isso, uma revolta repentina tomou conta dela. Não era mais uma criança, tinha idade suficiente para decidir por si mesma. Tinha o poder de decidir se arriscar, se quisesse. Deveria ter o direito de escolha, não de apenas aceitar o que fosse escolhido para ela. Era simplesmente injusto.

- E se eu não me importar?

- Eu me importo – ele respondeu, firme. – Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?

Ginny desviou os olhos, sentindo que talvez não conseguisse mais controlar as lágrimas. Respirou fundo por um momento antes de falar.

- Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança... – Sorriu fracamente, lembrando-se de tempos mais agradáveis nos quais sua maior preocupação eram paixonites. – Hermione me disse para tocar minha vida, talvez sair com outra pessoa, me descontrair um pouco perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? – Não pôde evitar uma risada leve. Suspirou, virando-se um pouco para observá-lo de lado. – E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais... eu mesma.

- Menina esperta, essa Hermione – ele comentou. Ginny tentou sorrir, mas o nó em sua garganta estava voltando a ficar perigosamente amargo. – Eu só queria ter convidado você para sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos, talvez...

- Mas você esteve muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo – replicou, virando-se completamente para ele.

Precisava dar suas explicações, também. Deixar claro que quando tudo aquilo acabasse – e aquilo iria acabar -, ela ainda estaria ali, esperando por ele. E que entendia perfeitamente o porquê de ele estar fazendo aquilo.

- Bem... não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

Quase se arrependeu ao terminar a frase. Observou Harry vacilar por um instante e uma expressão doída perpassar por sua face. E então ele ergueu-se rapidamente, parecendo angustiado, e deu as costas a ela.

Ginny não o chamou de volta, não levantou e correu atrás dele. Ficou sentada ali, vendo-o se afastar e partir, sabendo que não o teria de volta tão cedo - e que talvez nunca mais o tivesse, que talvez um dos dois não resistisse àquela guerra.

Quando Harry estava longe o suficiente, permitiu, enfim, que o choro a vencesse e as lágrimas corressem livremente por sua bochecha. E foi naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, que Ginny decidiu que – independentemente do que lhe mandassem fazer, do que lhe fosse ou não permitido, de alguma forma que fosse – ela iria lutar.


End file.
